


Bonus

by morinachen



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 关于“一边被咯吱一边拉琴”的后续
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 51





	Bonus

Brett在练琴。

他们刚刚录完视频，Eddy在收拾那一堆设备，那些声音让Brett有点分心，他闭着眼睛拉柴可夫斯基，一边听Eddy把相机拿去充电，把三脚架折叠放回原处，再把那些电线都收好。然后Eddy走到了他身后，他似乎拿起了什么，也许是那盒零零特训的纸片。

Brett感觉Eddy在他身后站了很久，他不由想起了刚刚那个零零特训，Eddy蹲在他身后，随时准备把罪恶的双手伸到他的腰上来……

“嗷！”Brett猝不及防地叫了一声，琴弓骤然拉出锯木声，他整个人都震了一下，回头瞪着使坏的Eddy。

“我很抱歉。”Eddy说，但是他脸上的笑容让这个道歉非常没有诚意，“我只是想再试一次。”

Brett翻了个白眼：“你知道我连一个小节都撑不下去。”

“来嘛。”Eddy说，“这次我轻一点。”

他的确很轻，手指隔着衣服摩挲Brett的腰，这已经不能算咯吱了，这只是抚摸，Eddy在抚摸他的腰，手指擦过了腰窝，Brett笑着躲了一下：“哥们你这不叫咯吱——”

他的话头停住了，因为Eddy把手伸进了他的衣服里，Eddy凑近了点，他的胸口都快贴上Brett的背了。

“继续拉。”Eddy说，他捏了把Brett腰上的肉，软软的。

Brett尝试把注意力放到小提琴上，但是Eddy抚摸他的感觉实在是太熟悉了，他的手摸到了他的肚子上，又一点点往上，一直摸到了胸口。

“嗯……”

糟糕，走音了。Brett心想，但他不可避免地手抖，因为Eddy坏心眼地用指尖玩弄起他的乳头。Brett其实也很敏感，只要能找对地方，而Eddy显然已经掌握了他浑身上下里里外外的所有敏感点。

Eddy一只手环住Brett的腰，一边听着他逐渐跑调的琴声和呼吸声一边慢条斯理地揉弄充血肿胀的乳尖，他们刚刚才在这里拍完视频，十分钟前他才把相机关掉，这样的环境显然让Brett紧张，他把细碎的呻吟都压抑在颤抖的呼吸里，但Eddy想听更多。

他放开Brett，去拿抽屉里的润滑剂，他们家里的任何地方都可能会有这玩意儿，取决于上一次他们在哪里“一时兴起”。拿出润滑剂的时候Eddy能肉眼可见地看出Brett的紧张，但是他没有阻止Eddy，而是继续拉他的柴可夫斯基，默认这个“一边被咯吱一边拉琴”的挑战被升级成了不适合他们频道的内容。

回来的时候Eddy顺手拖了把椅子过来，他再次捏了把Brett腰上软软的肉，同时把吻落在他的右颈上，Brett的呼吸再次被打乱，他真的很受不了Eddy慢悠悠的对待他，细密的吻让他险些软了腰，他干脆靠在了Eddy的胸口。Eddy用膝盖分开了Brett的两条腿，他挤了满满一只手的润滑剂，伸进他的裤子里，把手指抵在了因紧张而紧绷着的穴口。

Brett正努力在Eddy带给他的情欲和柴可夫斯基之间寻找一个平衡点，好让他的音准不要跑得像是个初学者。Eddy的手指就在这时候一点点地送了进来，带着微凉的润滑剂，逐渐充实的异物感让Brett微微颤抖，他甚至没注意自己拉错了几个音。

“认真点。”Eddy在他耳边说，同时缓慢地抽动着那根手指，“你拉得不好我就停了。”

你行你上啊。Brett在心里抱怨，他强行忽视Eddy的动作，想把注意力全部放在小提琴上，但是他的身体却一点点被唤醒，内裤把他变硬的阴茎勒得有些难受。

“Eddy。”他说，Eddy在他开口的时候插进了第二根手指，Brett终于忍不住呻吟了一声，“帮我，前面。”

Eddy从善如流地用另一只手解放了Brett的阴茎，他把这根东西握在手里，跟着Brett的调子撸动，Brett几乎是立刻就完全硬了，顶端颤抖着吐出一些前液。Eddy趁机插进第三根手指，他熟练地找到了Brett的敏感点，用手指按压那里的时候Brett无法控制地停了下来，他完全靠在了Eddy身上，皮肤泛起了暧昧的粉红色。

两个人都已经忘了这个劳什子挑战，Eddy扶了扶Brett，好让他脱了两个人的裤子，他硬挺的性器磨蹭着Brett的臀缝，一边亲吻Brett白皙的后颈，直到Brett哼哼唧唧地抗议才停止这耳鬓厮磨的折磨。

Eddy拉过椅子坐下，然后扶着Brett的腰，让他背对着自己坐下，一点点吞进他的阴茎。被充分扩张过的小穴要接纳Eddy还是有些吃力，Brett被撑得有些难受，但Eddy没给他喘气的机会就开始小幅度地顶弄起来。

“继续。”Eddy说，他把Brett圈在怀里，享受着阴茎被肉壁紧紧包裹吮吸的快感，一边拉着Brett持弓的手摆出了拉琴的架势。

Brett用湿漉漉的眼睛回头瞪了Eddy一眼，眼神毫无威慑力，Eddy故意重重地顶了下他的敏感点，换来了一声几乎是带着哭腔的呻吟。

Brett不知道自己在拉什么曲子，或许只是在Eddy把他抬起来又用力摁在阴茎上的时候无意识地用弓拉出一些音符，这个体位让Eddy进得很深，Brett觉得自己的神志都要被顶出体外，他的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，Brett甚至觉得不用碰他都能被直接操射出来。Eddy突然抬高了Brett的一条腿，另一只手绕到前面抬起了Brett的下颌，说：“看前面。”

Brett被操得迷迷糊糊，生理泪水晃晃悠悠地挂在眼角，他顺着Eddy的话看向前方。

“想象一下那里有相机。”Eddy含着Brett的耳垂说，低哑的嗓音带着湿漉漉的热气扑进Brett的耳朵，“感觉怎么样？”

相机……Brett费劲地理解这句话的含义，他意识到现在的自己正双腿大开地坐在Eddy的阴茎上，大开大合地被操干着，Eddy还抬高了他的腿，这会让他不停吞吐阴茎的小穴清晰地暴露在摄像机下，同时被拍下的还有他被操得通红的，满是泪水的脸和那副爽到要死的表情。

“不，不要……”

Brett感到一阵巨大的羞耻感淹没了他，仿佛真的有相机在拍一样，他无力地挣扎，被Eddy轻而易举地摁住了。Brett在不断的顶弄下失去了思考能力，他以为Eddy真的打算那么做，强撑着在一连串难耐的呻吟中找回一些说话的力气：“别拍……Eddy……”

Brett紧张地绷紧身体，连带着肉壁也更紧地按摩着Eddy的阴茎，Eddy忍不住闷哼了一声，他咬了口Brett的脖颈，撩起他的上衣捏住乳尖玩弄起来，Brett敏感得不像话，很快就再次被操软了身子，唯一还记得的只有不要松手摔了他的小提琴。

Brett很快就交代了一次，Eddy甚至没有碰过他。往常他先射了以后，Eddy会贴心地退出来，给他一些爱抚和亲吻，等待他的不应期过去，但这次Eddy没有，他依旧不断地顶进来，只是放慢了速度，Brett的不应期很快来了，每一次被顶到敏感点都让他颤抖不已，他又爽又难受，呜呜咽咽地喘息着，几乎拿不稳手里的琴。

Eddy握住了Brett的左手帮他扶住琴，另一只手帮他运弓，Brett茫然地睁着眼睛，在Eddy的帮助下拉出一些破碎的调子。

不应期逐渐过去，Brett的性器又一点一点地硬了起来，Eddy加快了速度，Brett彻底没法拉琴了，他能做的只有紧紧地闭着眼睛，体会着Eddy带给他的快感，润滑剂混合着肠液流出来，Eddy每次的顶入都能听见黏糊又淫靡的水声，Brett觉得自己不能再承受更多了，他无力地任由Eddy摆布，语无伦次地说：“不行了，我……这太多了，Eddy……”

Eddy安抚地亲了亲他，射精的冲动逐渐涌了上来，他握住Brett的满是乱七八糟液体的性器，配合着自己顶入的频率撸动，Brett几乎是真的要哭了，他只觉得自己像是惊涛骇浪里的一叶小舟，被灭顶的快感打翻淹没，直到Eddy最后又重又深地把自己埋进了最深处，一股液体被射到了Brett敏感的肉壁上。

Eddy把Brett抱到沙发上，Brett迷蒙地睁开眼，他甚至没意识到自己射了第二次，Eddy放好了他的琴，抱着他一起挤在沙发上，Brett不舒服地动了动，他感觉精液从屁股里流了出来。

“你还好吗？”Eddy给了他一个安慰的亲吻，Brett被折腾得话都没力气说，虚弱地冲Eddy翻了个白眼。

Eddy讨好的蹭着Brett的脸颊，说：“I love you, Brett.”

Brett叹了口气，他顺从地偏了偏头，Eddy顺势吻住了他的嘴唇，两个人交换了一个轻柔又缠绵的吻。

“I love you, too.”


End file.
